Best Friends
by kazunexkarin
Summary: Karin and Kazune are best friends, now that they're 18, they start to flirt with each other for fun, but what happens when Kazune gets drunk at a party, and sees Karin in a whole knew way? KxK
1. GAWD!

_**Okay, I got one review that they want a part 4…I think its that number…but until I get some more reviews about that, I'm going to make a different story….THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORIES..Okay let's get this show on the road. This takes place in the future**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin…Pfft, I wish!**_

_**My comments:**_

_**IF you like my stories, you should read Messy webs and messywebs2 by StarriSkys, there really good.**_

_**I kinda thought about this when I reread the whole series again**_

_**Michiru: Don't worry, I would never betray you, same goes for Kazune-kun, I just want to stay as the professor told me too.**_

_**Karin: You mean stealing everyone's first kiss?**_

_**…that would kinda belike those side pictures.**_

_**Now beware language...There is some bad language in here, which is more than often, because...well there in High school and stuff**_.

* * *

Karin Hanazono yawned and Looked at her alarm clock, it read 8:13.

_Great…._ Karin thought getting up and rubbing her eyes. _Kazune-kun's gonna kill me, since I slept through practice. _She groaned and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

_Not like that sexist Pig cares!_ Karin thought after she got dressed in a small Blue tee with a pair of jeans. She combed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't fat, and she wasn't too skinny, so she was good, well at least for being a 17 year old. She chuckled thinking about how soon she could take drugs…not that she wanted to, but she could if she ever wanted to, she was just got her license as well.

Karin walked out of the bathroom closing her eyes, and bumped into Kazune.

"Yo Karin, you slept through training!" The golden haired boy smirked as he stared at the half asleep girl. "Whatever, I don't care, it's not like I have anymore training to be a goddess, Kazune-kun!" Karin backfired turning her back to him. He twirled her into his arms and whispered "is that so?" She turned pink the whisper and remarked "yeah!" She leaped out of his arms and walked out the door.

You see, Karin and Kazune haven't told each other their feelings, rather, they know it already, but nobody has actually said 'I Love you!' to each other. Of course since there older, they flirt and, kinda make a game…as Karin says. They never say there going out, but you know, a lot of people think they are…

Karin got some breakfast and sat next to Himeka, who was already eating. She sat next to Himeka and was chatting to her about the shopping trip they were eating, and Kazune came down. He joined them and when they finished there food, they headed off to school.

--------------------

Karin was doing her math homework and was stumbling across Number #3 that was 50 of her whole paper grade. She groaned as she struggled, erasing, Marking…more erasing and repeat. She groaned again until she noticed Kazune putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning against her, his head over her shoulder watching her stress.

"Why don't you just video tape it, It will last longer!" Karin said annoyed at Kazune watching her struggle. Kazune massaged her shoulders and explained to her how to work it.

"Thanks, but I need the answer, not the way to do it!" She remarked at Kazune.

"Aw, don't be like that, you know you love me!" Kazune joked kissing her neck softly.

"Pfft, yeah right, in you dreams!" Karin Laughed

"Well My Dreams are about to come true!" Kazune joked Pushing Karin off the chair, and pinning her to the ground.

"Get your fat ass of me, Kazune-kun!" Karin laughed, not really Karin he was on her, Kazune laughed and snuggled in her chest.

"But your chest is so comfy!" He said as if trying to prove a point. Karin rolled her eyes, and looked at the ceiling

"Aww, has Kawin got all sowft, or does she like big mean ol' Kazune?" Kazune said stroking her cheek lightly.

"First of all, yeah right, second, in you dreams…again! And 3rd, what am I supposed to do? Grab your dick and say its comfy?" Karin said frowning at Kazune.

"I wouldn't mind!" Kazune brightened up. "Women, can make me very happy, especially you!" Kazune said very cheesy. He lifted Karin's shirt a little to expose her tummy, and tickled it.

"Hey, quit it!" She laughed trying to get Kazune to stop. He laughed as well and picked her up. "You owe me!" he said pointing to her.

"What?" Karin said confused "For what?"

"I'll think of it later…" Kazune trailed off putting his hands behind his head and walking away.

_Idiot…._

* * *

_**Well that's chapter 1 people. Sorry it's short. I'm deciding to take a break from my stories.**_


	2. Track

Okay chapter two, If you didn't get the first chapter, basically they flirt with each other…Kinda, and haven't confessed there feeling yet.

* * *

"Hey guys, Guess what!" Miyon announced happily to the little clique. "What is it Miyon-chan?" Himeka asked, supposedly asking for the whole confused group.

"Yuuki said he is hosting a party!" Miyon sang all happy.

"Really?" Kazune asked shocked since Yuuki wasn't the…uh…social type.

"Yuuki said it was going to be a bunch of fun, and our whole grade is invited!" Miyon said once again flying across the room.

"When is it Miyon-chan?" Karin asked wondering what the party might be like. "Yuuki said it was going to be on Saturday at 6 p.m…but you can show up earlier too." Miyon said happily examining her fingernails. Her hair was not longer near her waist; it now usually was cut near her shoulders length, and tied in a pony tail.

"So do you think you guys can go?" Miyon asked hopefully. "Yeah, I mean what else do we have to do?" Karin said. "Bother you…" Kazune murmured as he received a punch in the arm.  
"Hey you can't punch me, you're a **girl!**" Kazune remarked at her pulling on her hair

"Ow, that hurts!" Karin said taking her hair away from him. She stuck her tongue at him, making him get angry for doing that again.

"What is up with you and that tongue?" Kazune asked madly.

"It makes you mad when I stick out my tongue, so that's why I do it!" Karin sneered seeing Karin angry.

"THAT'S why you owe me!" He said pointing to her.

"Oh yeah, so what do I do huh?" Karin asked sarcastically.

"I'll think about it." Kazune said walking to his seat before class started.

-------------

Karin yawned as she sat against the tree outside. It was there break, so she loved to sit against it and think. She closed her eyes letting the cool air brush her Hair of her shoulders and let it fly freely in the crisp wind. Suddenly she felt a shadow on her. She opened to see golden Hair, and red eyes. She at first thought it was Kazune-kun with the blonde hair, but realized it was Kirika.

"Hello, Karin-chan." Kirika said smiling at Karin

"Senpai? Why are you here?" Karin asked confused since Kirika had graduated already.

"Well, I thought about the conversation we had a year ago and thought I could tell you about it." Kirika said letting her hair drift into the air as well as Karin. Since she had graduated, she let her hair grow out, and didn't use her gender masking make-up any more. She now just looked like a regular girl with ear length hair.

"You know how you thought I was your…'prince charming' when you first met me?" Kirika said looking at Karin.

"Yeah…" Karin trailed off blushing remembering she liked…A GIRL!

"Well, to think of it, I think Kazune is your prince charming…" Kirika said looking into the clouds.

"Huh? That sexist idiot…Pfft, you gotta be kidding!" Karin joked laughing

"No I mean it, I mean If you think about if, You always paid attention to me, Finding my charm, even thought I was a girl" Kirika said once again looking at Karin.

"If you maybe watch Kazune more closely, you may see the charmness in him." Kirika said smiling at Karin. "You see, Guys are very teasing, to get a girl they want, they will be mean to them…" Kirika said ending with a smirk "I should know!"

Karin chuckled at Kirika, and responded "I'm not sure we would be good for each other though, I mean I am his best friend now, there is no way…we could ever have something…I mean we couldn't be together…Its wrong.." Karin said glumly

"Karin-chan…." Kirika said patting Karin's head before another golden haired boy came by.

"Karasuma? What are you doing to my Karin?" Kazune sneered grabbing Karin's hand and pulling it into his arms

"Eek!" Karin yelled.

"No offense dude, but you look like a freaking' dude!" Kazune sneered at Kirika, who then said "Karin-chan, you didn't tell him?" Kirika said surprised Karin had not told him the secret.

"I haven't told anyone Senpai!" Karin yelled as Kazune pulled her away.

When they were around the building he hissed into her ear "what secret is that, my dear?" Karin blushed, and whispered" It's nothing, just let me go, someone is bound to think were going out." Karin said giving Kazune the 'look'

He stroked her shoulder and smirked "I thought we already were!"

Karin pushed Kazune lightly, and he pushed her harder to where she fell down, He got onto of her, and stroked the middle of her chin, all the way down to her tummy, which made her shiver.

"Kazune…Kun, Someone is probably watching…" Karin said all flustered.

"Let the whole world watch, my dear." He said in a sexy voice, making Karin blush.

_Wait, I can't let him know I have a crush on him!_

Karin smirked and snuggled against him. He laughed at her efforts and held her close to him, making her lean against his shoulders.

"We...need to stop…Kazune-kun; I mean somebody probably saw us..." Karin said blushing, thinking of Himeka.

"No!" Kazune Joked, twirling her hair in one hand, and rubbing circles on her back. She squirmed until he let go and hissed in her ear "fine, we'll continue later….after practice." Kazune said kissing her cheek lightly.

--------------------

Karin sat on the bleachers, waiting for Kazune to finish his track practice. Kazune was running…and as usual was first place.

"Great Job Kazune, you can go home now." The coach said patting Kazune on the back. "Thanks Coach!" Kazune headed to the locker rooms, and in 5 minutes, he came out looking like he hasn't practiced at all.

_Wow, what training do they have here?!_

Kazune ran up the bleachers to Karin and said "Hey sweetie, did ya Miss me?" Kazune smirked "I can tell you did miss me, because you were waiting for me here."

"A-hem! Did you forget, you told me to wait here you idiot!" Karin said pouting.

"Did I?" Kazune smirked sitting next to her, and lifting her onto his lap, kissing her neck once again. She giggled and said "Shouldn't we do this somewhere else...like I don't know, the house!" Karin said unsure whether to call it there house or her house…either way she still giggles, as he kissed the edge of ear.

"Fine, we'll do it on the bed…" Kazune said grabbing her hand, and pulling it down the bleachers.

"What!" Karin said blushing

Kazune turned to her and said "I'm kidding!"

* * *

Okay, the next two chapters are going to be very fluffy, since it's the party, and he gets drunk and they have seven minutes in Heaven…or whatever it's called. Depends on you, since its called different things. 


	3. Yuuki's Party

---- Authors Notes----

Okay, this is chapter 3, this is...I guess a short story…well to get to the party is short, but after is all that junk.

* * *

Karin groaned. The whole week Kazune had been flirting with her, and saying all this junk to her….It was quite annoying, to wake up and find your best friend asleep…or at least pretending…. to be right next to you. Karin groaned and Just incase Kazune was hiding in her room, went to the bathroom to change, which still wasn't safe.

Luckily he wasn't there, because she heard a whine from Kazune in her room and he left.

She laughed at his tries and got dressed. Luckily it was Saturday and after the party, he would luckily leave her alone. She came out to see Kazune standing by the door. She blushed as he nuzzled his head against hers, and gave her a big hug.

"Kazune-kun let go of me!" She yelled as Kazune stroked her Cheek. She shuttered and groaned "What do you want Kazune-kun?"

"How about I take you to the party tonight."

"Huh?"

"Well, want me to drive you there?" Kazune said turning his back to her, and looking past his shoulders.

"Uh, I guess. I mean I don't mind…" Karin said thinking _AHEM! I DRIVE!_

"Great, we'll leave at 5:45." Kazune smirked twirling some of Karin's hair in his fingers, like they were keys

-----------------

"Honestly Karin, I don't care if your not ready, just get down here, it ain't prom or anything!" Kazune said waiting by the door.

Karin came huffing down the stairs in a White top with jeans. Kazune stared at her clothes, Making Karin blush.

"You…" Kazune trailed off...still staring at Karin

_Omg, is he going to compliment me?_ Karin thought blushing

"You…..MADE ME WAIT ALL THAT TIME TO WHERE THAT THING?!" Kazune yelled at her

_Or not….._

"Well, I didn't want to ruin my outfit, so I called Yuuki to ask if I could change there…" Karin said turning away from Kazune.

"Well, move on, move on, let's not wait for the grass to grow!" Kazune said like that guy in the fourth Harry Potter book. Karin giggled at him imitation, and dragged her bag to Kazune's car. She opened it, and sat down, sighing.

_What a long night this is going to be!_ Karin thought as she watched Kazune sit down. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked worried.

"There is something in my pocket that hurts!" Kazune said digging something out of his jacket pocket; he pulled out a chain with a glass rose on it. He smirked, he handed Karin the rose necklace and leaned towards her

"Put it on." Kazune hissed as Karin dropped it over her head, letting it fall to her neck. It felt cold against her neck, but despite that, it was gorgeous, she looked down at it and noticed there was a small K increased in the middle of the rose.

"KAZUNE-Kun, how much was this?!" Karin asked him worried. "Don't worry about it, it's all paid, done and done." Kazune smiled look at her. Karin managed to smile back and thought

_Kirika-Senpai was right…Kazune was my prince. _Karin sighed and rubbed the rose until she got to Yuuki's house. Karin stared in amazement as they walked to Yuuki's house. Karin had been a couple of times, and still was marveled by his house.

Yuuki came out, kinda squished from visitors and took a great breath.

"Hi guys!" Yuuki said, with Miyon tagging along.

"Hey guys…wow, its not even 6, and it's crowded." Kazune said locking his car.

"Well, I guess early is now the in..." Miyon said also out of breath from being squished."You guys wanna come in?" Miyon said getting ready to shove herself into the mess of people who were crowding the house.

"Yeah." Kazune said grabbing Karin's hand "let's go..." He was about to enter when suddenly She called to Yuuki. "Um...Yuuki, where is your bathroom?"

"It's the second floor, with a light blue door." Yuuki said waiting to greet the other guest

"Okay!" Karin smiled and ran away from Kazune to the bathroom. Kazune was about to Run after her, when Suddenly Jin pulled on his arm.

"Yo, waz up Bud?" Jin said half listening to him, and the other half looking at girls who walked by.

"You, me? Buddies?" Kazune said acting surprised "Since when?"

"You dude, drink!" Jin said not caring, and pushed wine to Kazune.

"Uh…No thanks" Kazune said backing away.

"What Kujyou, you scared to get a little drunk?" Jin said drunken

_So that's it, He is drunk_ Kazune thought stepping back

"No...It's not that, Karin doesn't like when I get drunk and..." Kazune said cut off by Jin smashing the bottle against Kazune, which forced him to drink the alcohol. He coughed after he had the first bottle. Jin grabbed another and kept feeding him the wine, as if he was a baby drinking milk.

------------------

"Aww." Karin said checking herself out in the mirror, she checked to make sure her shirt wasn't too tight or too loose, and her skirt wasn't too short. Her top was a spaghetti strap that showed half of her tummy, and was a shiny back color (the material on those rain boots) Her skirt was a bright red mini skirt that had X-stitches at the side. Her boots were black highheels with red polka dots on them.

_Well, I guess I can't get any worse…I mean I could be wearing a dorky costume. _Karin thought lifting up her shirt, and lowering her top.

She walked out, and looked for Kazune, She felt guys rub against her, on purpose, although they muttered "it was an accident!' ". Karin sighed, and looked on through the piles of guys.

----------------

"Damn You Kuga!" Kazune muttered, feeling extremely hot, as he unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt. He was about to fall asleep when he noticed a pretty face staring at him.

She was gorgeous. He started a little bit, looking at her perfect body, and outfit.

_Wouldn't mind doing stuff to her…_Kazune thought chuckling in his head.

"Um…Miss, can I help you?" Kazune said (remember, He is still drunk)

"Huh? I am your best friend, you freakin' moron!" Karin said laughing her head off. "What did you do with your brain Kazune-kun?"

"Uh…sold it on E-bay…" Kazune said surprised it was Karin.

"Ew, you were on an American site?" Karin joked laughing.

"Hey, I got a good price for it!" Kazune laughed still drinking Wine.

"You had better not drink that wine, Mr. Kujyou!" Karin said formally.

"Don't you worry your stupid head off?" Kazune joked…very cheesy "I'm not going to get drunk!" Karin rolled her eyes, and sat by Kazune.

_Sang, is this girl really Karin? I mean, Come on, She's hot, but…since when is she that hot?_

Kazune looked at her chest and rememered the time, where he was on her,

_OMG, there I was nuzzling in her chests, and she had a Nice view there you know! OMG, I could have made a move or something…drat she probably thinks nothing of me…Probably some pervert. Great. ..Wait I AM HER FREAKIN" BEST FRIEND! I can't go out with her…that is like so wrong, I mean, who goes out with there best friend, I mean Yeah, she has a great body, and perfect legs. And…you know, I wonder if she is a virgin? I mean with that looks, I bet she could of have 3 kids by now and…WAIT...I am not supposed to think that way…STUPID HORMONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Kazune sighed and finished the bottle of wine. "You quite finished, Kazune-kun?" Karin said taking Th e bottle away from him. "Yeah, I guess." Suddenly Miyon ran to them and said "Hey guys, were playing some games, do you wanna play with us? Nishikiori and Jin, are with us, and some kids I don't know there names" Miyon said laughing. "Uh…okay..." Kazune said, still wanting to kiss Jin for actually getting him drunk.

They walked through parting people, and ahead they said Yuuki sweat dropping thinking 'God, I should not have made this party.'

Karin giggled, and Kazune looked at her face, it was smiling, and cute...unfortunately, he couldn't tell her his feelings.

Soon, after a while, walking through the crowd, they reached there destination. Luckily it wasn't crowded. It was Yuuki's room, and In there was Jin, Michiru, the Kazune-z...who came on ther own, and some boys and girls they did not know.

Karin stretched, and sat next to Jin, leaving Kazune sit next to Karin, Giving a glare at Jin saying 'don't touch her!'

"Okay, Lets play 7 minutes in Heaven…or should I say steamy heaven?" Miyon said mischievously.

"Here is how the rules work, we spin the bottle, and the person who it lands on, will go in the room with the next person who get spun. "Yuuki said politely…Reading of a paper that Miyon had secretly given him. He looked over what he read and sweat dropped…Big time.

Karin secretly groaned, Sine she hated this game, and since most of the guys she played it with…well tried to do stuff with her…Luckily Yuuki knew, since she had run out of the door so many time to escape. So he gave Karin a 'don't worry, Look at the people' Karin looked at the people, and noticed, they were those really kind people, and wouldn't harm, She gave Yuuki a smile, and sighed. Kazune saw this, and got very jealous.

------------------

So the game continued and Karin still has not gone, and at almost everyone has gone once.

"Alright, Karin it's your turn!" Miyon said suddenly.

"But I haven't gotten spined on!" Karin blustered out blushing.

"Exactly!" Miyon said laughing.

"…" was all Karin could say. "Alright, whoever spins on this one gets Karin." Miyon said spinning the bottle.

Kazune was looking out the window. Not really paying attention.

"Oi, Kazune-kun!" Yuuki called.

"h-huh?" Kazune trembled scared. "Your turn up with Karin." He said not really caring. Kazune looked at Karin, who was blushing, and trebling, Kazune bent down and whispered. "Don't worry; we can just sit in there." Kazune said reashering her.

"Arigato, Kazune-kun." Karin said smiling.

_Wouldn't want to do it with her, because of a game...I'd rather do it, when she really loves it. _They walked to the door, and Miyon…locked the door. Of course, they didn't hear it lock.

"Miyon!" Yuuki called giving her a look.

"What, they really need to get together!" Miyon said

"Well, still." Yuuki said looking sad at Miyon.

"Okay 5…4…3…2…1…And Go, your 7 minutes has began." Miyon shouted at the door.

_Omg, I hope Karin is okay. I mean Kazune-kun is drunk, I don't know if she knows that_

* * *

---- Authors Notes----

Okay, this story is to get ready for my fourth sequel, I'm not really taking a break…well I am, But you know It's to train me to get ready for it; here is a summary for it:

Karin is tired or all this drama happening to her and Kazune, so she tells Kazune that she doesn't want to be together…but Kazune is not about to let that go so quickly, so what will he do?

Okay, I suck at summaries…OH, and if somebody answers this question to me, I'll try and write two chapters a day…well **Try!**

**Q: **Do those illustrations pictures actually come in Volume 3? (I have read it the wholes series, but most of it was from syuura, so I really only have 1, 2, 4, 5, and 6…I can't find & at barnesandnoble, and it takes forever to order it from there. So thanks in the future!


	4. Musty closet

---- Authors Notes----

Okay fourth chapter.

* * *

Karin sat against the wall in the closet, while Kazune did the same, although it was dark, he could see the outline of her body. She leaned against her knees in a sitting position, and rubbed her arms, as if it was freezing.

_Is she cold? I mean It's hot in here…Or is it just me? Heh Heh…Oh wait, what I meant was…aw forget it._

Kazune watched Karin sigh and he scooted closer too her (still drunk)

Karin stopped, and watched Kazune scoot closer too her.

6:45 seconds left.

"Karin, Are you okay?" Kazune asked looking at her. Even thought it was dark, he could see her green eyes.

"No, its nothing…I mean This Is a game, and when we come out, people will start to think us…Uh…You know." Karin said blushing and looking at Kazune.

"We just tell them were not…" Kazune stopped.

Silence

"Kazune are you okay?" Karin asked.

"Damn, I'm hungry…" Kazune said, as Karin giggled at him, because she could here his stomach rumble.

"I bet they're pigging out on all the snacks now," Kazune coughed Because of the musty closet they were in. "Then there'd be none left for us."

The closet was musty only because the door was shut and locked from the outside, and there were two people sharing what little air there was.

"Oh, stop whining," Karin sniffed. "There'll be plenty of food to go around."

"I don't _think _so," Kazune responded. "Jin is one greedy blubber... especially since he is drunk right about know,"

"What?" Karin said scared. "I'm just kidding Karin," Kazune lied.

She sighed. "But he's so _lean_. Just like you." Karin said as she punched her stomach. Her flat, fit from all that training stomach. "How can you guys _eat _without getting plump? I just have to eat a bowl of rice and I _balloon_ up."

She felt a hand grab her wrist and pull it away from her tummy.

"Who says?" came a low whisper right beside her ear. _You're hot as hell._

Karin's heavy breathing could be heard. Her chest was heaving up and down. She couldn't believe it, here she was blushing, and heating up…and coughing...yes coughing, while the people were have a hell of a time.

Karin blushed. "Kazune-kun?"

The same pair of arms who grabbed her wrist embraced her waist. "Karin…ever since I met you, I have been in love with you…" Kazune whispered in her ear.

"But we're best friends!" Karin exclaimed.

"And who said we can't be anything more than that?"

She couldn't protest. Although she had been devoted to this special friendship with Kazune, deep in her soul very deep, she loved him, and hoped that one day, he might love her back.

The day had finally arrived

"Kazune-kun..."

She didn't manage to complete her sentence. He had pressed his lips against hers, his arms holding her against his body. He nibbled slightly on her lip, beckoning her to allow his entry. She didn't know what it meant, but complied anyways.

And it was the most romantic kiss she had ever experienced. Okay, it was her first…well that is, her actual kiss that was by the person she loved…and wasn't forced.

His lips expressed greed, caressing hers like they were his own, yet he was gentle with her, and he wanted it to be a _great _first…well second, as he called it. Her heart was beating _so_ fast_, ba-dump, ba-dump._

---------

The people waiting were eating popcorn.

"What d'ya think they're doing in there?" Michiru said incoherently through a mouthful of popcorn, very oblivious of the game. Unfortunately, He had never played it, and was still curious, since it hadn't been his turn.

"Dunno. They're most prob'ly sulking on separate corners of the closet," Jin shrugged, and helped himself to the huge tub of popcorn. "All I can be sure of is that when they come out, we'll all have a movie to see!" Yuuki said as he hoisted up the tub of popcorn. "All of you will then thank me for bringing the popcorn."

"Shush, they need some peace and quiet, whatever they're doing in the closet," Miyon muttered. Miyon loved this game, especially if she went with Yuuki, which was rarely.

"Yeah, but that's some small closet you got there, Yuuki." A girl replied who had fallen head over all the heels in Yuuki's closet with Jin, who had already gone. "I always wanted a closet, but my mum thinks it will make a huge hole where bugs get in…she makes me get drawers instead"

"Too bad Himeka isn't here," Michiru said grabbing more popcorn "She would have loved too look for bugs in there."

Everyone laughed at Himeka's obsession over bugs

All this time, Miyon held an evil, (mischievous) glint in her eyes.

"Oh no, I think I know that you know that everyone knows that I know what's on Miyon's mind!" Jin burst out unintelligently (still drunk). He nibbled on a chip. "No, everybody knows now only because I just said it."

Yuuki chuckled inwardly. Everything Jin said made him laugh…maybe 'cause he is drunk, Yuuki thought eating popcorn suddenly thinking 'Thank goodness I got a big tub of popcorn, or else this would have been gone by now.

Michiru sighed exasperatingly. "Miyon, do you always have to ruin someone's moment now with a? Camcorder?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? What camcorder?"

"... The one in your hands, love."

"Oh."

The entire room had a sudden impulse to sweat drop.

"Yeah, I mean, this is their first Seven Minutes in Yuuki-kun's Closet ever!" She pressed a glaring red button on the camcorder and it whirred to life. "Of _COURSE _I have to tape it down!"

"It's Seven Minutes in **HEAVEN**, love, don't get caught up in yourself caught up in there **Moment**." Michiru laughed.

"The point is, you can't always be ruining their private moment by sticking that _nosy _cam into their business!" Yuuki chided.

"I'm NOT nosy!" Miyon insisted. "I just wanna document the whole game," she grinned.

"What d'ya mean... All the whole game?" the girl questioned. "You mean... You have tapes of ALL of us?"

Miyon nodded gleefully. "YUP!"

"You haven't noticed?" Yuuki said who had already seen her video tape it.

They all let out exaggerated groans._ "Unbelievable..."_

"Oh c'mon, you guys are exaggerating things," Miyon chuckled. "Now, let's get this thing into action!"

"Jeez, Miyon!" Yuuki said slapping his forehead.

------------

_Meanwhile, inside the getting-hot-and-stuffy-in-more-than-one-way closet..._

"Kazune-kun..." Karin whispered as she blushed, sitting on Kazune's lap.

"I've always wanted you." He traced a finger up and down her back, which arched with sensation. He chuckled softly then bent down to her ear and whispered. "You're too pretty."

"Wanted me?"

"You're so hot," Kazune murmured into her ear. "It only made matters worse when we went to the beach..."

Karin blushed remembered the beach (in volume 6) when Kirio had stolen her Bikini top, and she had to where shells as a bikini top. Making her blush when Kazune started at her.

"You... You _liked _me?"Karin mused. "But you never even -"

"I was too shy," Kazune blushed slightly.

_Shy. __Kazune__ was __too shy__ to approach __me?_"Shy? Whatever for?" she laughed.

"You are the epitome of perfect. C'mon. You have all these guys asking you out, and I thought I didn't have a chance, so I thought it would be better if we became friends instead…" Kazune murmured into her ear.

"Every chance, silly." She said blushing, and laughing lightly. "I couldn't approach you either. I didn't know what to do around you."

"You know? I thought you _hated _me…well, even though we were friends. You would decline people nicely, and joke with them, but when I talked to you, you would leave shortly after." Kazune blushed, Somewhat Jealous.

She laughed, and couldn't help but grow red. "You silly thing! I was so shy around you I practically had to run to the girl's bathroom to breathe!"

Kazune chuckled, and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I know. I was just _too _attractive."

"In your dreams!" she laughed again. "But why me? You could have all the girls you could ever want -" Karin said cut off my Kazune who whispered into her ear "I only wanted you..." Kazune said kissing her jaw bone, up to her ear.

_God, I can't take much more of this!_

1:15 seconds left.

Kazune layed Karin down on the floor, making her blush, and he kissed her, pining her arms down.

"K-Kazune...Kun stop…It!" Karin blushed, actually thinking on what she had said, and remembered Himeka, the girl she owed, and how she loved Kazune.

"Why?" Kazune said rubbing her waist.

"Cause...I don't...like you!" Karin yelled, not meaning it.

"Of course you do…and if you don't I'll make you." Kazune said kissing her harder, and licking her neck, and her shoulders.

--------------

"Come on Miyon, stop recording!" Yuuki said, pointing to the camera that was tapped inside inside a hole in the wall.

"Why, it's great!" Miyon declared happily. "We, can watch it when were done!"

Everyone groaned.

…_Karin…_ Yuuki thought looking at his watch, it read 59 seconds left.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" a voice screamed, everyone turned toward the door.

"Oh God, Karin!" Yuuki said unlocking the door, and opening it, finding Kazune on top of Karin him, taking off her spaghetti straps.

"Uh…" Yuuki said staring.

"Oh…Yuuki-kun, you ruined the moment." Miyon declared, taking her camera back.

"Uh…Yuuki! Get this guy off of me!" Karin blushed, and cried. Kazune was still in shock, and Hit his head against the door. He pointed to Jin

"Jin you bastard, you freakin' got me drunk!" Kazune screamed at him. Jin looked surprised and backed away.

"Omg, I'm sorry Karin-chan!" Miyon said, helping Karin up. "I'll take you home!" Miyon said regretting locking the door, and videotaping it.

Miyon helped the wobbly Karin, walk to the door, and into her car. She drove her home, and helped her inside.

"Karin-chan!" Himeka cried running to her shaken friend. "What happened?"

"Himeka don't ask her, it will only make it worse!" Miyon said helping Karin rest on the couch.

"Okay."

They layed Karin on the couch, and Karin cried there.

"He…he...almost…" Karin said crying and soon fell asleep, and Himeka brought a pillow and blanket

-----------------

While this was happening….

"Shit!" Kazune yelled and slapped Jin, he ran out side, got in his car, and drove out of the city

_God, how could I? Why? Stupid Jin…Damn these hormones, she probably is never going to talk to me!" _Kazune said slamming his fist on the car.

---- Authors Notes----

Okay, there is another chapter…This one was quick for some reason. Oh well, I hope it turned out good.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys, I couldn't update, well because my sister went to drumagin camp, as I said before, and my brother and dad went to California…and I was with my mom, and we were hanging out

Pucho: NO you wretched sack of bones, your just lazye

Me: Pucho, Leave me alone!

Me…Okay, so I did spend the whole morning playing Harvest Moon Ds. Heh, oh, and couldn't think of what the next chapter of the stor….WAIT, I wrote two chapters that one day, so that pays for that one…U guess. Oh I got another Pixie pop gokkun Pucho, which is the second volume…drat they still don't have volume seven

Oh yeah a little question from me..well answer, from a person who email me…about actually when I made my first one.

Allison (whoever this person is…I don't want to put the email address: Why don't you have Jin say, my goddess a whole bunch of times?

Me: IF you want to know about Jin, he does not really call Karin, his goddess, It happened like only 2 times through the 1-11 in Chu. I think…once in chapter …1, and the one..Uh and when Kazune and Karin use that attack, and Jin got jealous.

------------------

…okay, since some people, Like me, are on summer vacation, and wanna see the sequal, and I can't think of another chapter (I will thought finish it as I think) I will make the 4th squeal…until I can figure out how to end this…or make the middle, lol

Thanks for reading!


	6. afterward

_**Okay, so let see, I am having trouble writing my sequels fanfic, so I am basically typing whatever comes into mind. Because I ran out of Ideas….well for this chapter, and I was originally going to write an M rated one, but I didn't want to be the first one…My motto: Don't be first, and don't be last. Lol, so look out it going to be you must love me or something like that…I thought of it at band camp while playing the song. So since I ran out of ideas, I am going to finish this one.**_

* * *

"Aw… Geez, Kazune-kun…" Karin sighed as she woke up from her nap…er well her bed time, it was more like a nap, since she was still tired. She put on a basic orange shirt, with blue jeans on. And headed down stairs.

"Hime-chan! It's Karin-chan!" Miyon said, while they sat next the Himeka. Yuuki decided to come along since most of it was partly his own fault.

"Karin-chan…is you feeling better?" Himeka asked…still confused, but at least glad she didn't go to the party.

"Yeah, I'm fine…but what happened to Kazune-kun?" Karin worriedly asked.

"I don't know, He took of, and didn't come back!" Yuuki said surprised Karin was asking about Kazune.

Karin stayed silent and sat near the table. They were eating a breakfast consisting of hard boiled eggs, sashimi, miso-soup, and Churros. (Yuuki's ideas)

(Later)

"Hmm…" Karin said walking through the town. She looked at all the places Kazune would go. Usually, he would be at the research lab, or the Library, Finding out about the rings, even though Himeka was safe.

She couldn't find him anywhere.

"Geez, Kazune-kun, why I find you when I don't want you around, but when I need you, you suddenly disappear." Karin said as took a seat near the Oak tree in the Park.

"Dude, did you see that Kujyou kid?" A man called.

"Huh?" Karin said to herself and turned towards the voice.

"Yeah, I heard he is facing this guy in the Bar, in a drinking contest…wonder why though, He is still young" Another man said.

By that time, Karin had already started running towards the bar. It was 6 P.M already, and knew she would already be late. She opened the door, and squeezed past drunken men and women.

She glanced around and finally found Kazune sitting down.

"Dammit!" he yelled throwing down the glass on the counter. It smashed into pieces. "Where, the hell is that dude, he said 6 sharp…and I don't see him anywhere!"

"Kujyou, If I know him," the man, who looked like his friend. "He probably bailed out"

"Pfft, either that, or he is fucking his mom!" Kazune said drunken (yes he is drunk).

Everyone cracked up and slapped Kazune on the back.

"Kazune-kun!" Karin said walking up to him.

"Eh? Kujyou, is that your girl friend?' on man replied pointing to Karin.

Kazune turned and looked at Karin in a way that made Karin blush and feel sick _OMG; he is not looking at me…is he?_

"Oi, what's up Karin?" He called ushering her over to him.

"Ah, that's a first, He **Never **Calls anyone by there first name!" A man called. "Cute, there in love!"

This made Karin mad, and blushed, and gasped when Kazune put his arm around her waist, and made her sit on his lap.

"Kazune-kun, you should know better than to get drunk!" Karin said giving him a mean look.

"Aw, you don't like it do you?" Kazune said putting his glass (yes he got another one) down and walking out.

"Wait Kazune-kun!" Karin called after him.

"What?"

"Er…lemme drive you!" Karin said jumping into his car scared of him being drunk, before he could.

"…alright…" He trailed of getting into the other side of the car.

Soon after, Kazune fell asleep, and leaned against her, while she drived.

_Geez, what am I supposed to do?_ Karin thought blushing. _ I mean, I bet Kazune-kun doesn't even remember what happened last night._

_I remember…well before this whole incident. Me and Kazune-kun would always…I guess you can say flirt with each other…but I think He knew I liked him, But we kinda just joked about it…But if he doesn't remember, he will do it like nothing happened, and I…I don't know what will happen. _

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Okay, Well, sorry it ended so soon, but it gets better the next chapter, since it skips a day, and its Monday again.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Yo, Karin!" Kazune yelled running to Karin who left early from school so she could sorta avoid Kazune.

"Eh…Hi k-Kazune-kun!" Karin blushed. "Ne? Something wrong? Your face is all red. You sick or something? Kazune said putting his hand to her forehead. "Nyaan..." She said blushing even harder.

_Even if it was true, you still just made it worse_ She thought heating up.

"Hmm…" Kazune stopped. "Hey Karin, wanna go to the woods?"

"H-Huh?' Karin stopped blushing.

"There was this cool place, I found the other day, we should sit there for a while." Kazune said smiling.

"Um…I guess so."

(Later)

"Ah, Karin-chan feeling better?" Miyon said patting her head.

"Huh? What happened?" Kazune said confused.

"Eh? Kazune-kun? You don't remember what happened at Yuuki-ku" she said stopped when Yuuki jabbed his elbow into her stomach

'Miyon!' he whispered as he rubbed his forehead

"Er…never mind!" Miyon chuckled walking away slowly while Kazune sweat dropped.

**(Flashback) **

**"Yuuki-kun!" Miyon squealed as she ran to Yuuki. **

**"Huh?" **

**"Lets watch the video's…uh I mean lets watch to see what happened to Karin-chan!" **

**"What? No No No No!" Yuuki said making up his mind. **

**"What? Why not?" **

**"One, Karin almost got hurt, and 2, she wouldn't appreciate it!" He scowled at her. **

**"But we don't even know what happened to Karin-chan, what if she was just over exagerating, or what if..." Miyon stopped. **

**"NO!" Yuuki said tugging the camera away, and it slipped from her hands, and hit him right on the forehead **

**(end flash back) **

"Sakurai-kun...what happened to your fore head?" Himeka asked.

"It's a long story…" Yuuki said gripping Miyon's hand harder.

(Later)

_Hunh, I can't keep doing this! _Karin thought as she was following Kazune in to the woods. Her heart beating faster and faster with each step.

Kazune stopped.

"Say...Karin, have you been feeling alright?" Kazune said looking at her flustered face.

"Eh?" Karin kinda screamed. "Er...yeah! Just peachy…why?"

"Dunno…you just have been quiet…" Kazune trailed of continued walking. They reached as spot where a sakura (lol, what if it was sakurai tree?) tree was in full bloom.

"Wow, Kazune-kun, this is amazing!" Karin said surprised that the tree was beautiful.

"Huh? Is it? Well I guess it is for the most amazing person!" Kazune laughed as he kissed Karin's cheek, which made her blush.

They sat a while until Kazune leaned over to Karin and stroked her cheek. "You have really soft skin." He complimented and smiled, as she blushed.

"Um…shouldn't we get back?" Karin said scared

"Um…okay…I guess." Kazune said confused

_Did something happen that I don't know about? _


	8. Ending

_**Okay lied about the omake…Kinda, well I'll just finish this on since I just have one chapter left. This is a short chapter…since well, I can't **_

* * *

"Phew…." Karin said leaning against to door.

_Groan…why this had to happen_…Karin thought sweat dropping. The whole week Kazune had been...Er lets say being a pervert the whole week To make her laugh or something, since she satayed quiet and blushed…which he thinks something si wrong with her. This was like torture to her…and luckily...she decided to tell him…I mean what's the worst that could happen. Kazune teasing her? Or just him keeping quiet…well if you were a pervert like Kazune, guess you're answer would be choice 1, but were now Kazune now are we? No, we are Karin hanazono.

Karin sighed and pulled of her school uniform...yeah, it was 4, but I mean…it's a dress…and she didn't want Kazune getting any ideas.

She pulled on some pants, and a red shirt.

She groaned and went down stairs.

_Why the heck did I buy all this short top stuff? _

"Hello Karin-chan!" Himeka said giving her a plate of pancakes and eggs. She started to eat, and noticed Kazune watching her. "Like I said before…'VIDEO TAPE IT!" Karin yelled at him. He laughed and messed up her hair.

"Hey, wanna go to the park?" Kazune asked all of a sudden.

"I guess…" Karin said not really caring…but then blushed and smirked. "Himeka-chan, would you like to go?"

"No thanks Karin-chan, Miyon-chan and I are going shopping." She said smiling.

_Drat, Himeka you go away at the worst times! _

-----

"So Karin….anything happen?" Kazune said leaning against her shoulder…making her blush.

"N-no…" Karin blushed even harder when she noticed him lying on her lap. She felt the temptation to stroke his soft Hair. It was useless. Her brain wanted to touch his golden hair, while the other side wanted her to stop. She stroked his hair anyways hoping that, she wouldn't blush anymore.

Kazune chuckled which made Karin blush. "You sure do like my hair don't you?" Karin stayed quiet and blushed.

(Later…like at 10)

"G'night Karin." Kazune said walking to his bedroom. He was walking up the stairs, and tripped on the last step

_Damn, why is it always the last step?_ He thought cursing the stairs.

Suddenly...His head hurt. He massaged it with his hand…It was a headache…great...He rubbed it, until it went away, and suddenly it came back to him…him ebing drunk and Yuuki's party.

"Damnit!" he yelled.

From this Karin woke up, and was about to walk up the stairs when she heard him speak again.

"That's why she is ignoring me…" He thrusted his fist against the wall and slammed the door to him room as he walked in.

Karin blushed and immediately ran back to her room.

-----

(After school the next day)

Kazune was following Karin home. He technically wasn't stalking her because he lived at the same place she did, but the thing was, Karin didn't know that Kazune was following silently behind her. She had thought Kazune was studying at school like he usually did every Wednesday. What she didn't know was that he broke his record and left

He felt a sense of guilt for being so discrete, but it wasn't his fault. After all, he _had_ to go this way, and he didn't want to make a noise and make Karin turn around and blush saying something like 'you jerk, why are you following me?!'

Sure birds were flying around everywhere, kids were happily chuckling as they ate there ice cream, and pets roamed…not to mention the sweet smell of cherry blossoms floating everywhere, and the bright sun sparkling the ground…everything was perfect…except he almost raped his best friend…

He stared at her back and studied her; really studied her. He studied the way her shoulders were so petite and yet looked so confident. He studied her long hair waving in the hair, disorganized and carefree and lovely all at the same time. He studied her body moving in a little rhythm of her own, a little faster now and a little slower then, so refreshingly imperfect that he wanted to embrace it. He studied her smile…her perfect smile, as she glanced at the cute toddlers who were playing.

Cute, like Karin.

And it hit him. How had he not seen this side of her? He had been with her forever, and he had never seen this side of her. Why had she never shown this side of her to him, this peaceful side, so calm and tranquil and so adorable. He felt a pang in his chest; maybe Karin didn't trust him with this side of her. It hurt him to think that.

But this pang tugged at his heart, it pulled at him, nagging. Something told him this wasn't lust. This feeling in his stomach, it wasn't lust.

Karin had always been a something nice.

He had just been too thick to notice it.

A little boy was running, he and his friends playing tag. He was laughing an innocent melody and looking back, trying to see if his friend was catching up to him. He never saw the little rise in the ground and fell straight to the earth. It was fortunate that the ground was soft and cushioned, and the little boy survived with a little scratch. Nevertheless, Kazune felt a need to go and help the poor little guy, but stopped short as he saw Karin pick up the child. After all, she was closer, he reasoned with himself. He watched as she helped the boy dust off his clothes and kissed his boo boo with all the love of a mother. She smiled as she looked up at him from her kneeling position. He smiled back and whispered a "thank you" before shyly running back to his mother. Karin stood up satisfied and waved at him, a smile still playing on her lips.

She had always been a something nice.

And it clicked. All of it clicked. The painful thumping of his heart, the feeling that his stomach was being squeezed, it all made sense. It was there all along. He had been semi-conscious of it, but never took it into account. It was there. It had just taken him a while to understand it.

He loved her…

With a burst of energy he ran up to Karin and caught up to her, grabbing her wais firmly and gently. It had all been so quick that Karin never had a time to react.

He wanted to protect her…even if it meant sacrificing his own love….and happiness…

In another surge of emotion, he rambled on excitedly, "it was there all along! I just never understood it. I brushed it away. I never really thought about it, but now I know, Karin, now I know!" Both of his hands went up to grab her shoulders, shaking her lightly turning her around, "I understand it now. I like you Karin, I like you! I don't like you like lust-like you. I like you like you. Do you get it? You get it, right?"

But before she could answer, he continued on, "oh god, I'm so sorry Karin. I'm so sorry I did that to you, but I understand now. I understand. So you'll forgive me, right? You can forgive me, right, not just this, but I mean about Yuuki's party, and that night, plus now, right, right?"

There was silence between the two of them….and some parent stared at them…sweat dropping. He knew Karin wouldn't like him…I mean, here she was, the most beautiful chick in the world, and….well you know, who would go out with him? (Me: I would! Karin: Shut-up!)

"Um….Kazune-kun..." she stopped and grinned, even thought he couldn't see it. "I…I love you too…" She stopped and looked at him. He grinned and hugged her…almost killing her. He pressed his lips against hers and smiled. She blushed and whined as he wouldn't let her go. He grinned and kissed her again.

_No matter what happens, I love you, Karin _

* * *

_**Okay, Lied, again…My omake is going to be outta the blue, so It's not really an omake.**_


End file.
